Blazingstar
Blazingstar is a small handsome fiery pale ginger tabby tom with very pale green eyes. Named after his mother's best friend, Blazingdawn. ' History :Blazingstar was born into AuroraClan. His mother was Autumnsky and his father was Panthertail. He was born one Greenleaf day with his siblings, Dapplemask, Frostsong and Foggyeye. That same day, as his mother's best friend, Blazingdawn, was visiting the newborn litter, she had an aneurysm and died soon after. Before she died, she spoke of a prophecy about one of the kits: ''Elimination will not be needed, but what is gone is to be treated. No one knew which kit the message was directed towards, so the prophecy was soon forgotten. In honor of the deceased medicine cat, he was named Blazingkit in her honor because he looked almost like a mirror image of her. :He was the wisest of all his siblings and maintained a reserved demeanor even as a kit. :He soon became an apprentice, Blazingpaw, and was apprenticed to the ambitious young warrior, Cobrastrike. His mentor put him through exstensive training and refused to have his apprentice be weak willed. Unknown to him, Cobrastrike held a grudge against Autumnsky and trained him too hard as revenge against her. Blazingpaw was hurt most by Autumnsky's death because even throughout his apprenticeship, he had maintained a strong relationship with her. :Two moons later, he became a warrior, Blazingflame, and quickly became one of the most trusted cats in the Clan. Though his Clan obviously approved of him, he harbored a dark secret that was against the warrior code. He had found a rouge taking prey from AuroraClan territory. The she-cat's name was revealed to be Tristie and she was obviously starving. Being the compassionate tom that he was, he befriended the rogue and continued to let her take prey. One day, an older apprentice, Ashpaw, stalked him unbeknownst to him and was reported to Boulderstar. Things became worse and worse for him as time progressed. :His brother, Foggyeye, and he often quarreled and it became so bad that Foggyeye declared that they weren't brothers anymore. Soon, Frostsong was killed in battle after saving him from a BlizzardClan cat. The two had been very close and he was very saddened by her death. Before passing away, she spoke of the prophecy: Let in the moon, but not the sun. Days will come and days will cease, but the tide will remain strong. Blazingflame didn't understand, but he made sure to remember it. He soon mated with a younger warrior, Brindlespots. She bore him three healthy kits. He decided to name the two healthy kits after the prophecy foretold by Frostsong. However, he confused the original prophecy until it was, Light of the moon and the sun. The days will come and decrease and the tide won't last long. Because of that misunderstanding, he named the two toms Sunkit and Moonkit. The only she-kit of the litter, a sickly tortoiseshell and white she-cat, was named Spottedkit and was the reincarnation of Frostsong. :One moon later, Blazingflame became deputy and soon the leader, Blazingstar. :His sons went on to become apprentices, Sunpaw and Moonpaw, while Spottedkit's apprenticeship was prolonged because she was so sickly. Soon after the apprentices' ceremony, Brindlespots got a clogged tear duct which got infected. The infection spread to her brain and she died in a period of three days due to brain complications. Still, Blazingstar has managed to stay sane and has led his clan to many feats. Education Mentor: Cobrastrike Apprentices: Breezeripple, Cinderpath, and Coldflame Personality :Blazingstar has always carried a reserved, insightful personality even as a kit as mentioned above. He was usually a good kit, tried to stay out of trouble and tried not to quarrel with his siblings. He was respectful of his Clanmates, but often liked to be alone. :As an apprentice, he was the tiniest of the them all and therefore the weakest. :His responsible personality easily earned him respect from his fellow denmates. :He became a trusted part of the Clan. When he became a warrior, he started showing faint hints of arrogance. He lost his old quiet attitude and became more social. :As time went on, he became a favorite as the next deputy position and he became more aware of his responsibility and lost his arrogant mind set. :He also has been known to fall for many she-cats. Apart from Brindlespots, he has loved both Russetblossom and Deerstep, both of whom have died. Russetblossom being killed slowly by greencough and Deerstep falling into the rapids of a river. Soon he was declared deputy, and soon then leader. :As leader, he rarely socialized and became more oriented with the education of apprentices rather than battles or territory quantity. :Soon after the death of his mate, Brindlespots, and the apprenticeship of his sons, he seemed to exhibit strange changes of emotion to rage. Blazingstar's Nine Lives Russettblossom- The gift of '''loyalty, to stand for your Clan and your Clan only Cobrastrike- The gift of endurance, to endure even the most searing pain for your Clan Boulderstar- The gift of justice, to justify you clanmates fairly Deerstep- the gift of vigilance, to know all that happens in your Clan Larchkit- The gift of kinship, to care for each clanmate like your kin Panthertail- The gift of mentoring, to teach each clanmate in the ways of the warrior code Blazingdawn- The gift of wisdom, to guide your Can through all times of confusion Brindlespots- The gift of love, to comfort you through all times of crisis Autumnsky- The gift of spirit, to never let anyone try to change who you are Family Dam:Autumnsky; deceased, verified Starclan member Sire: Panthertail; deceased, verified Starclan member Brother: Foggyeye; living Sisters: Frostsong; deceased, reincarnated as Spottedkit Dapplemask; living Aunt: Mistykit; deceased, verified Starclan member Uncles: Pebblekit; deceased, verified Starclan member Cougarpaw; deceased, suspected Place of No stars member Daughter: Spottedkit; living Sons: Sunpaw; living Moonpaw; living Nieces: Dawnshine; Living Iciclefall; living Nephew: Fallingcloud; deceased, verified Starclan member Granddaughters (Foggyeye's kits' kits): Irispetal; living Ivystem; living Hollyberry; living Cloverkit; living Grandsons (Foggyeye's kits' kits) Cloudspots; living Branchtail; deceased, suspected Starclan member Cavekit; living Inkkit; living Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Deputies Category:Leaders Category:Characters With Siblings Category:Toms Category:Senior Warriors Category:AutumnSky's Cats